Ogre Head Spirit
The Ogre Head Spirit, also referred as the Oni Head Spirit, is a unique Spirit in Yomawari: Midnight Shadows. It appears in the middle of a set of the streets and alleyways that are separating the two Lion-Dog Statues. This Spirit is at the center of a Sub Event involving the pair of Lion-Dog Statues in order to collect the Lion-dog Set Item. Appearance This Spirit is an enormous disembodied head, resembling a monk, a daruma, or an ogre. It has a asymmetrical face that make up two different sets of faces depending on which side it flips. As a result, this Spirit has two sets of noses, with one hidden very well with the Spirit's current 'forehead'. It also has two sets of mouths, with one also hidden very well on its current 'forehead' as creases. It has a mustache and eyebrow set that can switch places depending on which side the Spirit's head is. It is the same with a set with the Spirit's hair and beard, as they switch places depending on which side the Spirit's head is. The Spirit can change between two different colors. It initially appears as blue and cheerful face that sometimes laughs. However, when the Spirit's head flips upside down and its face "swaps" to it's other face, it will turn red and presents an angry expression. Its eyes will also change accordingly to its current face. If its face is blue, the eyes will appear with white sclera, black iris, and multiple blue pupils. If its face is blue, the eyes will appear visibly with just its black iris and multiple red pupils. Its white schlera will be hidden because its iris is so big that it can cover its eyes when looking straight, and the white schlera are only visibly when it shifts its eyes rapidly left and right. Behaviour The Ogre Head Spirit, in its Blue Ogre Form, appears by dropping from near the telegraph pole close to the alleyway below the Blue Lion Dog in an attempt to crush Haru. If this fails, while it is in its Blue Ogre Form, it will follow Haru and laugh, before teleporting close to her to continue chasing. Occasionally, its head will flip by a 180 degrees in order to swap to its face so that it can change into its Red Ogre Form. When in its Red Ogre Form, it will follow Haru for a moment and then shifts its eyes rapidly left and right before charging at her in a straight line. Once it does that, it will repeat the process until it flips its head again to change its face into its Blue Ogre Form again. If Haru leaves its range, the Spirit will disappear and reset itself at the alleyway where it initially appears. However, when this Spirit has been lured to either of the two Lion-Dog Statues and killed by one of them, it will then spawn near that statue unless it has been killed by both Lion-Dog Statues. Trivia * This Spirit's blue happy face and red angry face is based off of the story of the "The Ogre Who Cried" and the trope of the "Red Oni, Blue Oni". * This Spirit may also be based after "Tsurube Otoshi", which is a giant head youkai that crush unfortunate travelers after dropping from a height. This face is likely an inspiration to how it behaves. Gallery Blue Oni Head 1.jpg|The Ogre Head Spirit when it's in its Blue Ogre Form. Red Oni Head 1.jpg|The Ogre Head Spirit when it's in its Red Ogre Form. Category:Spirits Category:Midnight Shadows: Spirits